Dropping By
by GiveUpResistance
Summary: ShigurexAyame : Ayame drops by to see Yuki - or so he says. Oneshot Yaoi Lemon, PWP. Don't like don't read, etc.


**GiveUpResistance (hereafter known as R): Disclaimer: Fruits Basket does not belong to me :( if it did, it would probably be this huge yaoi fest, and Tohru would be-  
>Kyoya: Why the hell am I here? I just read this story, and it has nothing to do with me! It's not even my show! Plus, you neglected another story to write this. And got your AWESOME friend Tash to edit it. What the hell?<br>R: Hey, don't interrupt my disclaimer! You're here for moral support! *sobs for dramatic effect* I'm finally writing a fanfiction about Shigure! And it's not even the fantasy I've had in my head for almost a year! (*****Kyoya sticks finger in throat*) ****I need someone to comfort me while I let my beloved Shigure be with someone else!  
>Shigure: I'm sorry!<br>R: No no, it was me who wrote the story. *sniffs*  
>Ayame: Kyoya, don't just stand there, comfort her!<br>Kyoya: You do know what she means by comfort, don't you? She wants me to-  
>Shigure: Yes, I know. I've been in her head. Now be a good boy and drag that girl into some dark room and distract her so that I can get to the lovely lemon where I can taste my delicious Aya-chan. Actually, Do you think you could make it a light room and get a webcam-<br>Ayame: WARNING: If you don't like Yaoi (slash, gay sex) don't read, okay? *To Shigure* I'm not letting you tape them! Even if she is a high school girl!  
>Shigure: Let me have you instead then *evil grin*<strong>

* * *

><p>"We're going now, Shigure!" The combined voices of the cat and the rat resounded throughout the house, followed by Tohru's small voice asking if I would be fine this evening, cut off as the boys hustled her out of the house. Tohru-chan was just so cute, always worrying about others unnecessarily. Finally, some peace and quiet for a couple of hours while the three of them were at a party somewhere. My house could stay undamaged for that length of time at least. I walked lazily down to the kitchen, pouring a cup of tea, and I leant back against the bench, falling partially asleep standing up.<p>

Suddenly, I was jolted awake as the door crashed open and Ayame bounded into the living room.

"Honey, I'm home!" With this ridiculous remark he leapt into the kitchen. "Shigure! I missed you so much!" He pounced on me, throwing his arms around me and leaning all his body weight on me. I laughed before spinning him in a circle.

"I missed you too! How long it has been since we parted!" I stopped, holding him tight around the middle and placing a slow kiss on his lips. We had really seen each other three days ago but Ayame's dramatic personality made it impossible for him to pass up an opportunity for acting. He giggled, playing the part of a flustered lover perfectly.

Some people might find it strange, how we pretended to be lovers in a joking way, but were for real, although we often had times we were busy, and wouldn't be together for weeks.

I moved away to the kettle, flicking the switch to boil it again. "Tea, my darling?"

"Of course! And where is my darling brother?"

"Oh, out at a party." His shoulders seemed to slump, but the movement looked slightly unnatural. "But why have you come this late?" I checked my watch and was surprised. I'd been asleep for an hour. "It's eleven o'clock!"

"I just wanted to see Yuki."

"You should be glad he's out then. He would have been angry if you had come here and made him lose sleep." I kept my eyes on him carefully.

He looked up at me, grinning. "Oh well." He grabbed his cup of tea. "Let's sit down!"

Ayame was definitely _not_ here to see Yuki.

I followed him into the next room where he had stationed himself comfortably on the sofa. I stood behind where he sat on the sofa as I listened to him ramble on about a new dress. He shook his head softly as I watched, the movement exposing his pale neck slightly, the porcelain skin unmarked. I waked forward and placed my hand on his head, bringing him to silence suddenly. I ran my hand through his long silky hair, twisting it through my fingers. I kissed the end before I let it drop, and moved my mouth to an even prettier target. I bent over and brushed my lips to a spot below his ear. I was rewarded with a shiver, and he tried to keep his grip on his teacup steady as the feeling of my mouth on this sensitive spot filled his body with pleasure.  
>"Shi-Shigure…" I licked the spot lightly and bit gently on his earlobe before letting him lean forward slightly to put his tea down, not wanting to make him spill it.<br>I slid my arms around him, pressing my hands to his skinny chest as I began to undo the buttons on his Chinese style jacket. I moved my lips down his jawline and onto his neck. Ayame turned his head toward me and pressed his lips to mine. His armed snaked around my neck as he granted my tongue access to his mouth. He pulled me close, and I felt his yearning through our kiss, he pretended to fight for dominance, and he turned around in my arms to kneel up facing me. He pressed his body to mine, the snake part of him warming itself with my body heat. I moved away from him slightly to move around the arm of the sofa, and slipped the jacket off of his shoulders before pushing him backwards.  
>Aya-chan pouted at me. "Now, it's your turn to take something off, Gure." He sat up and slipped one hand up my chest, eventually slipping part of my yukata off my shoulder.<br>I pushed him down again, with more force, and placed my hands either side of Ayame's head, my right knee between his thighs, the other leg off the sofa. I leant my head down to his, veering from my course to his lips at the last second to kiss him again by his ear, and let my right hand drift down his side to cup his butt.

"Hey-" he complained, before being cut off by his sharp intake of breath as I took some of the skin on his neck gently between my teeth.

"Well," I said, my words separated by kisses and tiny bites on his neck, "we're both" _bite _"wearing" _nip _"the same amount" _I bit harder_ "of clothes, so-" I pressed my thigh into his growing erection, and a loud moan thrust what I was saying out of my mind. I kissed him feverishly, each of us pressing into each other wherever possible. I pulled his stupid clothes up his thigh, baring his pale skin, and I ran my hand over the curve of his thigh. He had somehow divested himself of his underwear while I wasn't looking. I let my fingers drift inwards, between his legs, and they teased the puckered hole of his ass. I decided it would be more fun to play with his dick, so I moved my hand forward until it was stroking his member, moving up and down the hardened length.

Meanwhile, one of Aya's hands pressed on my shoulder, while the other moved it's way over my chest as he attempted to even up the score with our clothing, as he saw it. His own clothes in the way, my mouth making it's way down his unmarked chest (although not unmarked for long), I pulled away from him suddenly, partially standing up, just as his hand hooked onto the sash holding my yukata around me. It came away in his hand, and he stood still for a second, him lying half naked on the sofa looking at me, my erection in full view now that my clothes were just hanging off my shoulders.

Aya grinned mischievously at me. "Commando style, huh?" I pulled him upwards to join me standing, and forced my tongue inside his mouth to silence him once more. I wrapped my arms around him firmly as he responded enthusiastically, pressing our cocks together as he dug his nails into my shoulders. I pulled away reluctantly and pulled his annoying changshan or whatever the bloody thing was called over his head. Ayame winced as he heard a slight ripping sound, but I ignored him and threw it to the side, waiting until he did the same with my sash, before grabbing his hips and lowering my head to bite his neck once more. As we rubbed our erections together, he gently pulled me towards the stairs, before he stopped and clung to me with a gasp as the mix of pain and pleasure caused by my teeth stopped him.

"Gure, the others, th-they'll be b-back soon…" His stammering was so cute, so I let him take my hand and pull me up the stairs into my room as quickly as he could, letting my yukata slip to the floor in the hall. As soon as he shut the door- god, what patience I had while he did even that- I pulled him onto the bed, his silver hair flying out around him. I slid my finger into him easily while I kissed him fiercely, thanks to the handy bottle of lube next to my bed. Ayame already had his hand firmly around my shaft, his fingers on leaving off for a second before they came back, covered in lube. I added another finger, and a third quickly as Aya moaned, "Oh god, Shigure, now!"

I sat up, my fingers leaving him, and reproach at the loss of them was only in his eyes a second before I pulled him onto me, my hands on his hips. He placed his legs around me almost by instinct, and his hands went to my shoulders. I lifted him up, and he used his legs to hurry me up so that as I pressed myself into him as gently as possible he let himself go heavy and drop down. I let him sink down to cover me completely as the pleasure of being surrounded and squeezed by him ran through and I wanted nothing more than to make him scream my name as he came, and as soon as possible.

I managed to wait for him to get use to it, a whole cock at once a little too much for anyone, but he quickly began moving. As both my hands were on his ass, he grabbed his member and began teasing it, which he brought my attention to with a ferocious kiss and a toss of his head. I watched him as he skilfully pumped, and my own erection swelled at the sight. Aya smirked, and he began to play with his own nipples, and I got even harder, until I lifted him up much higher than before, making him stabilize himself on my shoulders. I slammed him down again and a shout ripped through the air, the look on Aya's face making it clear I had found his prostate. I continued in my actions, his fingernails biting into my shoulders, until I released my load into him, and a second later he did the same. We lay on the bed for a while, our legs tangled together and his head in my chest as I stroked his long hair, which was becoming rather a habit of mine.

"I've missed doing this the last few weeks, 'Gure." Aya's soft voice broke the silence. I pulled him closer and let my lips brush against his softly, an odd thing for me to do, I realised.

"Me too, Aya-chan."

I heard the front door crash open again, and the sound of Yuki and Kyo's raised voices came up to us. I growled softly in their general direction or interrupting our tender moment.

"… Stupid cat!"

"How dare you!"

"Please don't fight…" Poor Tohru.

Their shouts and the sound of something smashing reached our ears. I sighed. "My poor house…"

All of a sudden, silence fell. Then we heard Tohru's voice. "Isn't that Ayame's clothes? Do you think he transformed? He must be upstairs, I'll take his clothes up!"

A loud no came from both boys, and the sound of their footsteps running up the stairs. Aya put his head deep into my chest, pretending to be asleep before the door flew open, but Yuki and Kyo stood there for a second, shocked at how they found us. I suppose that even though they had figured exactly what we were doing, they hadn't expected us to be so entwined and well, covered in cum. They threw our clothes onto us quickly, but missed, and so we were still completely uncovered.

"How could you," Yuki hissed, so as not to let Tohru hear and taint her innocence. "How could you simply leave your clothes there?" He seemed to be directing his anger at Ayame, who was still pretending to be sleeping. Kyo was looking away, and the expression on his face told me he wished he'd never come upstairs.

"You should thank your brother tomorrow morning when he's _awake _for making me _come_ upstairs. We might have still been down there otherwise." I flashed Yuki a simple smile.

Now both teenagers looked horrified. Yuki turned around and shut the door like a zombie. It wasn't until we heard them trudge slowly down the stairs, obviously unable to help imagining what would have happened if we'd still been down there, that Aya let out a giggle.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We pulled each other closer and slept soundly until the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>R: I hope you guys don't mind how badly written it was!<br>Shigure: I didn't *evil grin*  
>Kyoya: Oh my god, that fantasy you were talking about earlier, that's the one where half the time you're either in a maid costume or getting out of it, and the other half you and Shigure were-<br>R: *handcuffs and gags Kyoya*  
>Ayame: … Why did you have those in your pocket?<br>R: You never know when they'll come in handy. Oh my god, doesn't he look hot, all angry and sexy and tied and **_**fuckable**_**? *starts writing* I need Tamaki to do this to him!  
>Shigure: I don't think we're going to be able to get anything verbal from her for a while…<br>Ayame: Poor girl. I hope lots of people read this story, and her other ones too, as awful as they are. I understand she gets quite excited over the visitor stats. *hint hint :P*  
>Shigure: Don't forget reviews. I swear she'd solicit if she thought it would get her more.<br>Ayame: I think we've done all we can for this lost cause.**


End file.
